Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to distribution of electrical power, and more particularly to a fault tolerant arrangement of electrical devices coupled to a bus for distributing the electrical power.
Currently, electrical buses such as busbars are being commonly used for transmission of electrical power. The buses are used for transmission of Direct Current (DC) power or Alternating Current (AC) power. Presently, DC buses are being employed to increase the availability of energy to loads that are coupled in parallel and to the DC buses.
It may be noted that the DC buses have been extensively used in subsea and marine applications for the distribution of electrical power. Generally, when a DC bus is employed in the subsea or marine applications, several electrical devices such as power sources and electrical loads are coupled in parallel and to the DC bus. Such a parallel organization of the electrical devices that are coupled to the DC bus typically renders the overall system prone to propagation of faults among the electrical devices. Moreover, a fault in any of the electrical devices in a configuration that employs the parallel organization of the electrical devices entails isolation of all the electrical devices that are coupled to the bus in the same parallel path. This isolation of all the electrical devices in turn impedes the functioning of the electrical devices in the same parallel path. Consequently, the occurrence of a fault in one electrical device adversely affects the operation of other electrical devices coupled to the DC bus.